Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2008-531337A) discloses a method of repairing a composite material by using a folding type of vacuum bag and a heating device without carrying out an autoclave treatment in which thermoforming is carried out in a pressure resistant vessel. According to a method of repairing a single vacuum reducing composite panel described in Patent Literature 1, it becomes possible to repair the composite material containing the reinforcing fiber, in a parking apron of a helicopter.
In the method of repairing the single vacuum reducing composite panel described in Patent Literature 1, a stacked layer of fiber in which an impregnation has been previously carried out with a resin is formed, the stacked layer is heated at a first temperature, and the resin is cured through the decompression. The impregnated stacked layer that has been deaerated, is arranged on the region of the composite material of the repair object. The impregnated stacked layer is heated at a second temperature, and decompressed, and the impregnated stacked layer is cured on the region of the repair object.
Also, Patent Literature 2 (US 2012/0080135) discloses a method of repairing the structure of a fuselage having a plane or a curved surface on the fuselage by a double vacuum debulking system.
The double vacuum debulking system described in Patent Literature 2 includes an external covering bag film disposed to cover the region of the repair object, a strong bag support tool arranged between the external bag film and a parent structure; a spacer disposed to keep a constant space between the parent structure and the strong bag support tool; a first vacuum probe that is connected with a vacuum source; and a heating blanket. The shape of the strong bag support tool has the contour that coincides with the contour of the parent structure.
Also, Patent Literature 3 (US 2008/0308210) discloses the invention relating to a determining process of parameters in a pretreatment process of repair composite material patch using a double vacuum bag process.
Also, Patent Literature 4 (US 2013/0164481) discloses a method of repairing a damaged composite part having an exposed surface.
In a manufacturing method of a stacked layer body that is produced from polymer matrix composite material disclosed in Patent Literature 4, a peeling film is arranged on the surface of a damaged composite material, an un-curing stack assembly is formed to conform to the contour of the surface of the damaged composite material, and heating at a temperature below a curing temperature while sucking. After that, the un-curing stack assembly is removed, adhesive material is applied on the exposed surface of the damaged composite material and then the un-cured stack assembly is arranged again, and the stack assembly is cured while compressing.